Didier Deschamps
| cityofbirth = Bayonne | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.74 m (5 ft 9 in) | position = Midfielder | currentclub = France (Manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1976-1983 1983-1985 | youthclubs = Bayonne Nantes | years = 1985-1989 1989-1994 1990-1991 1994-1999 1999-2000 2000-2001 Total | clubs = Nantes Marseille → Bordeaux (loan) Juventus Chelsea Valencia | caps(goals) = 111 (4) 123 (6) 29 (3) 124 (4) 27 (0) 13 (0) 427 (17) | nationalyears = 1988-1989 1989-2000 | nationalteam = France U21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 34 (2) 13 (0) | manageryears = 2001-2005 2006-2007 2009-2012 2012- | managerclubs = Monaco Juventus Marseille France }} Didier Claude Deschamps (born 15 October 1968) is a retired French footballer and current manager of the France national football team. He played as a defensive midfielder for several clubs, in France, Italy, England, and Spain, such as Marseille, Juventus, Chelsea and Valencia, as well as Nantes and Bordeaux. Nicknamed "the water-carrier" by former France team-mate Eric Cantona, Deschamps was an intelligent and hard-working defensive midfielder who excelled at winning back possession and subsequently starting attacking plays, and also stood out for his leadership throughout his career. As a French international, he was capped on 103 occasions and took part at three UEFA European Football Championships and one FIFA World Cup, captaining his nation to victories in the 1998 World Cup and Euro 2000. In addition to winning two French league titles in 1991 and 1992, Deschamps was part of the Marseille squad that became the first, and so far only, French club to win the Champions League, a feat which the team achieved in 1993; with the Champions League victory, Deschamps became the youngest captain ever to lead his team to win the title. With Juventus he played three Champions League finals in a row between 1996 and 1998, winning the title in 1996. With the Turin side, he also won the UEFA Super Cup and the Intercontinental Cup, as well as three Serie A titles, among other trophies. With Chelsea, he won the 1999–2000 FA Cup, and also reached another Champions League final with Valencia in 2001, before retiring later that season. After Franz Beckenbauer and followed by Iker Casillas, he was only the second captain in the history of football to have lifted the Champions League trophy, the World Cup trophy, and the European Championship trophy. As a manager, Deschamps began his career with Monaco, and helped the club to win the Coupe de la Ligue and 2003, and reached the 2004 UEFA Champions League Final, being named Ligue 1 Manager of the Year in 2004. During the 2006–07 season, he helped his former club Juventus win the Serie B title and return to Serie A following their relegation due to their involvement in the 2006 Calciopoli Scandal the previous season. He subsequently managed another one of his former clubs, Marseille, where he won the Ligue 1 title during the 2009–10 season, as well as three consecutive Coupe de la Ligue titles between 2010 and 2012, and consecutive Trophée des Champions titles in 2010 and 2011. On 8 July 2012, Deschamps was named as the new manager of the French national team, leading the team to the quarter-finals of the 2014 FIFA World Cup and the final of UEFA Euro 2016. Honours Player ;Marseille *French Division 1: 1989–90, 1991–92 *UEFA Champions League: 1992–93 ;Juventus *Serie A: 1994–95, 1996–97, 1997–98 *Coppa Italia: 1995 *Supercoppa Italiana: 1995, 1997 *UEFA Champions League: 1995–96; Runner-up:1996–97, 1997–98 *Intercontinental Cup: 1996 *UEFA Super Cup: 1996 *UEFA Intertoto Cup: 1999 ;Chelsea *FA Cup: 1999–2000 ;Valencia *UEFA Champions League Runner-up: 2000–01 ;France *FIFA World Cup: 1998 *UEFA European Football Championship: 2000 Manager ;Monaco *Coupe de la Ligue: 2003 *UEFA Champions League Runner-up: 2003–04 ;Juventus *Serie B: 2006–07 ;Marseille *Ligue 1: 2009–10 *Coupe de la Ligue: 2010, 2011, 2012 *Trophée des Champions: 2010, 2011 ;France *UEFA European Championship Runner-up: 2016 Individual ;Player *French Division 1 Rookie of the Year: 1989 *French Player of the Year: 1996 *UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 1996 *FIFA 100: 2004 *The Dream Team 110 years of OM: 2010 ;Manager *Ligue 1 Manager of the Year: 2004 Orders * Chevalier (Knight) of the Légion d'honneur in 1998 Records *Youngest captain to lift the Champions League trophy External links *Premier League profile *Didier Deschamps at FIFA.com *Didier Deschamps at UEFA.com * Category:French Coaches Category:Midfielders Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:French players Category:Living people Category:1968 births Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:FC Girondins de Bordeaux players Category:FC Nantes players Category:FIFA 100 Category:FIFA Century Club Category:French Coaches Category:French players Category:France international players Category:AS Monaco FC managers Category:Juventus F.C. managers Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:La Liga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Serie A players Category:Olympique de Marseille managers Category:Olympique de Marseille players Category:Premier League players Category:UEFA Euro 1992 players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:Valencia CF players Category:Ligue 1 managers Category:France national football team managers Category:2014 FIFA World Cup coaches Category:UEFA Euro 2016 managers Category:2018 FIFA World Cup managers Category:FIFA World Cup-winning managers Category:FIFA World Cup-winning captains